


absolution

by tsunderestorm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Terra places his heart in his hands and sheds his sins on the beach of Destiny Islands.





	absolution

**Author's Note:**

> ALL that I wanted out of KH3 was ( **warning: spoilers** ) for Riku and Terra to have a moment apart from the other guardians - just _one_ \- to talk, because after Sora, Terra is arguably the most influential person in Riku's journey considering he was who passed on the power to him. And yet, I got nothing!
> 
> If Nomura won't give me the content I need, then I'll write it myself, dammit

Riku found Terra in a secluded section of the beach, staring out across the water like he was searching for answers in the depths of crystal clear blue. 

“Hey, Terra...how are you doing?” Riku asked, and Terra startled, offering a weak smile as he glanced up at him before his gaze returned to his hands clasped in his lap. 

“I’m just thinking. It all feels so strange, here. Living on these beautiful islands, seeing a sunset like this, having these friends...it all just seems like more than I deserve.” The words struck a terrible, aching pang in his heart, leaving him feeling hollow and desolate. He knew how that felt: bitter and raw, a gnawing doubt that grew and grew until it left you feeling like a black hole that devoured everyone that got close.

“I did...so much. I ruined so many lives...Aqua, in the darkness until it almost destroyed her...Ven, asleep and alone for ten years...and you! I’m the reason he existed...that man, Ansem, who scared you and tormented you...it was my weakness that gave Xehanort the power to create that creature. How can I call myself a Guardian when I can’t protect the people I’m supposed to protect?”

Riku shook his head, kneeling to pull the keyblade out of where the shifting sands beside Terra had half-buried the blade’s end. “It’s not your fault -”

Terra slammed his fist down into the sand. “It _is,_ though. Every person here, every person in this family we’ve found, would be in a much better place if it hadn’t been for me. There isn’t a single person here whose life I haven’t ruined.”

He moved in front of him, sitting back on his heels, his hand never leaving the discarded keyblade. It felt like he remembered; strong and sturdy, buzzing with a sense of magic and warm from the same sun that had shone on them ten years ago when Terra had passed on his power. “You _aren’t_ Ansem, Terra. You didn’t do those things. Trust me..I was in a dark place for a long time. I did so many things that I thought I would never absolve myself of, and I blamed myself even more for things that I had no control of. It’s easy, when you’re hurting like that. But I learned to take responsibility for what was mine and make it right, and now...I’m a Keyblade Master. You’ll get another chance.”

Terra laughed sardonically, voice dripping bitterness as he looked away. “I couldn’t even do that. I let the darkness overtake me even then. I don’t even deserve to wield a keyblade, let alone be allowed to take another Mark of Mastery exam.”

Slowly, Riku picked up the Keyblade from the sun-warmed sand and brushed it off, sending wet, gritty crystals cascading to the ground. It was heavier than his own, and although it felt sure and strong in his grip its power called out to another. 

“Terra,” Riku said, moving so he was standing in front of him and drawing in a breath. “In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then-“

Terra’s head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide with disbelief. “Riku-“

Riku shook his head, silencing him, persevering through the poem like he’d been rehearsing the words his entire life, making sure the words came out steady and sincere even when tears welled in the corner of Terra’s eyes. “Then, through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be.”

Terra laughed as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to dry the tears before Riku could see. “Aqua made fun of me the first time I said that...I can’t believe you remember that.”

“And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.” Riku let the words sink in once he was finished - several slow seconds of silence, the Keyblade never wavering in his hand as he waited for Terra’s response.

Terra looked over at his shoulder to Ven, kneeling on the sand to build a castle assisted by Chirithy’s nimble paws; to Aqua, cooly leaning against a palm tree as she watched Kairi’s footsteps in the sand as she sparred with Axel. To Sora, for whom Riku’s love had driven him to impossible lengths, to Kairi, without whom Riku never would have spoken to his loved ones again.

“I remember that day in vivid detail.” Riku said, finger tracing the inlaid edges on the keyblade’s handle as he tightened his hold around the grip. “When Sora got the Keyblade...I was so jealous. I thought ‘that’s supposed to be me’ but I kept the secret. Our secret.”

Terra nodded his understanding, looking at the sure, confident way Riku’s hand curled around the grip of his Keyblade as he held it out to him: an invitation, a gift. Slowly, he looked from the weapon in his hand to Riku’s face, shaking his head as he sighed. “I can’t-”

“Take it, Terra.” Riku said, face splitting into a smile as he said “After all, it’s a little heavy for me. I’m getting tired of holding it.”

Terra laughed, the first true, honest laugh since he’d broken free of the cage his own body had been for a decade and accepted the Keyblade, hand coming to rest nestled in its handle where it was supposed to. _Ends of the Earth_ , it was named, but this - a new home on Destiny Islands, friends old and new alike, a found family, a second chance - felt like a beginning. 

“Maybe you aren’t as strong as you think?” Terra teased as he held the Keyblade out in front of him, pointed at the sky like a beacon, drinking in the light of the sun and banishing away the lingering fears of darkness.

“No way,” Riku said as he sat down next to him. “Just wanted you to get it together.”

Terra was silent for a few long moments, turning the Keyblade this way and that like he was seeing it for the first time before vanishing it in a sparkle of magic and turning to Riku. Reverently, he said “You’re...really amazing, Master Riku.” 

Riku barked out a laugh. “You _don’t_ have to call me ‘Master’, Terra.”

“But I should. It’s giving you the respect you deserve. You’re...inspiring. If I’d had strength like you, I wouldn’t have spent ten years in the darkness..” he trailed off, brows furrowed in frustration, hand clenching into a fist at his side before catching himself and relaxing. “I wouldn’t have sat by while Xehanort tried to ruin the world.”

Riku turned towards him in a flash, incensed. “You ARE strong, Terra. You fought the darkness of, fought _him_ off so many times. Sora told me about what happened when he tried to hurt Aqua and Ventus...you saved them. You’re the strongest person I know.”

Terra looked out across the surface of the water splashed with the sunset’s color like a watercolor canvas and breathed deep the salty air, and exhaled freedom. 

“Thank you, Riku.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am [tsunderestorm](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) on twitter ♥


End file.
